


Imagine Comforting The Doctor

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123386230828/imagine-comforting-the-doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Comforting The Doctor

**5\. Seeking Solace for[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“Doctor?” You murmured to yourself as you stared at the man on the swings in the playground across the street from you.

You were working at a cafe, making just some money while in your spare time, you were travelling all of space and time with the Doctor.

You waved to your manager as you finally got to check out, walking across the street and sitting on the swing next to him. “What’s wrong?” You asked gently.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong! I’ve been waiting for you! Time goes by so slowly in the right order, come on! There’s so much we can do-” He jumped up and gave you a grin.

“Doctor.” You stated, not moving.

He looked at you and sighed, sitting back down on the swing. “Today is the day that I lost someone. I lost someone so important to me and…I never got to tell her how much she meant to me. I always just assumed she knew.”

You reached over and squeezed his hand gently. “I bet she knows. She was a very lucky girl if she found a spot in your heart so wide that you’d sit here and ponder about her. Why don’t you tell me all the good things you remember about her?” You asked gently, knowing that it was hard for the Doctor to open up about anything.

His lips twitched slightly into a small smile as he looked up and watched the view ahead of him. “Her name was Rose Tyler…” He began.


End file.
